jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Camarasaurus
(Cut) |game = Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic World Evolution }} was a very heavily built member of the long-necked sauropod family of Jurassic dinosaurs. It is very well known by scientists and recently a family of these large creatures was discovered in the Western U.S. Camarasaurus is also a part of one of paleontology's big mistakes when it was thought that its head was put on the body of Apatosaurus and called Brontosaurus, although a study in 2015 showed that Brontosaurus was a distinct genus from Apatosaurus. Compared to some of the other sauropods, Camarasaurus had a relatively short neck and tail. It also had a large head compared to other sauropods, but the head was almost hollow. The skull openings for the nose and eyes were very large. This is the most common North American sauropod found, with more than ten fairly complete skeletons unearthed to date. At least four species have been identified within this genus. Camarasaurus gets its name from the hollow spaces in its neck vertebrae. These would have made the neck lighter and easier for the dinosaur to lift and move about. This dinosaur also had the largest teeth among sauropods.Jurassic Park Institute, Dinopedia, Camarasaurus. Link. Jurassic Park Franchise Camarasaurus appeared in some editions of the novel. In certain chapters Camarasaurus is put in the place of Apatosaurus. Camarasaurus did not appear in any of the Jurassic Park movies. Jurassic Park inspired games ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Camarasaurus is nr. 047 of the Herbivore Twos that can be created in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. CamarasaurParkBuilder.jpg ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Camarasaurus/Builder Camarasaurus is one of the available dinosaurs on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Jurassic-Park-Builder-Camarasaurus-icon-193x300.png|Card Camarasaurus JPbuilder.jpg|Base Form Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 9.35.21 PM.png|Level 15 Camarasaurus_Level_30.png|Level 30 Level_40_Camarasaurus.png|Level 40 ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' see Camarasaurus/Operation Genesis Camarasaurus is featured in ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' as a 3-star large herbivore. Camarasaurus is friends with the Brachiosaurus. It sometimes falls prey to a pack of Raptors or large carnivores. The coloration is a dark jungle green with black spots from head to tail and a grey underbelly. Cam.jpg ''Jurassic World: Evolution'' see Camarasaurus/JW: E Camarasaurus was one of the dinosaurs confirmed to be in Jurassic World: Evolution, according to the Jurassic World: Evolution in-game trailer. E1D5A236-CE7B-4A4C-841C-A42F641E2F33.jpeg|Camarasaur in-between two Brachiosaurs Camarasaurevoultion.jpg Screenshot 2018-03-13 at 6.36.14 AM.png|''Camarasaurus'' is seen in the far background. Screenshot 2018-02-23 at 11.17.27 AM.png 79393E89-4D5A-479E-BF53-68C5636BD381.jpeg JWE_Screenshot_4.jpg|''Camarasaurus'' with a Gyrosphere 83E7FA1F-4A76-4203-9208-6243117FF817.png Screen Shot 2018-06-05 at 11.56.06.png Screen Shot 2018-06-05 at 12.00.38.png CamarasaurusWebsite.png Behind the scenes Camarasaurus was featured in some concept art for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. However, Colin Trevorrow confirmed there were no plans for it to be added to the final cut. Fallen_kingdom_concept_art..jpg|''Camarasaurus'' in concept art References Navigation Category:Sauropods Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1870s Category:Late Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Animals of North America Category:Dinosaurs Cut From Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom